


At The Beginning

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: It's SPRQ Point Coder Orientation Day! My take on the day that was the start of a beautiful (and eventually *very* complicated) friendship!
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to AubreyRichman and especially Vilindeer <3   
> You helped me get there <3

_We were strangers,_

_Starting out on a journey…_

As Zoey walked into the SPRQ Point lobby, she had to remember to keep her jaw off the floor. After all she was a professional coder now, and she wanted to make a good first impression. But holy cow this building was spectacular! The architecture alone was so big and bright, it made Zoey feel even smaller than she physically already was. She felt even smaller as she looked around the lobby full of people bustling about. Nonetheless, she walked through the crowd and made her way to the front desk.

“Excuse me?” Zoey asked the man sitting behind it. The look he gave her told her ‘wait a minute without actually saying a word.

“I’m gonna call you back.” He said, tapping his earpiece before finally making eye contact. “Can I help you? The college tour is next week.”

“Actually, I’m one of the new coders. I’m here for the orientation.” She replied with a nervous smile.

“You’re really early.” The judgement in his tone did not go unnoticed. She suddenly felt even more nervous; If this was just the guy at the front desk, who knew what the other personalities were of her future fellow employees. Zoey was so lost watching her train of thought crash and burn, she didn’t register what the rude guy behind the desk said next.

“Name?”

“Zoey Clarke … ready to make her mark.” She said, trying to break the awkward tension, somehow making it worse.

“Cute.” The man said with an ingenuine snarl. “Put this on and take a seat somewhere over there.” The guy handed her a name tag and pointed to some circular couches off on the far side of the room.

Zoey muttered a thank you that, of course, got absolutely no response back – verbal or otherwise. She suddenly remembered why she never interacted with anyone … ever. It never ended well for her, as she wasn’t the best at social situations. She had hoped to change that today though; Obviously now happening with the _next_ person she met. Zoey plopped herself down on an empty and isolated couch, settling deeply back into her comfort zone.

Having a substantial amount of downtime, Zoey quickly pulled out her headphones and her tablet. Nothing calmed her nerves like simultaneously listening to a podcast on a statistical analysis of serial killers, while also reading the next chapter of her favorite sci-fi fantasy book series _Outer Bounds_. She was halfway through both, when she saw a figure walk by and sit down on the couch across from hers. Whoever it was, was bouncing their leg so much it pulled Zoey’s eyes to the movement each time. She tried to get back into her book but had a strange feeling like someone was staring. Zoey lowered her tablet and found a big pair of brown eyes looking directly at her, which was then followed by a charming, yet nervous smile.

“Hi. Sorry for staring, I didn’t mean to. I’m just a little nervous. This is my first real job out of college, and I got here a little early so I wouldn’t be late. I sometimes have a bad habit of doing that, some would say it’s my rebellious teenage side still trying to stick it to my parents even though I live 3,000 miles away from them now. Sorry, I’m kind of a nervous talker. You have to release that energy somehow, right? I’m Max by the way. Are you here for the orientation too…?” He said, asking for her name _without_ actually asking. And Zoey, of course, had no idea how she knew that about a total stranger. She wasn’t usually one to pick up on non-verbal cues.

“Zoey.” She said, moving her tablet down just long enough to answer his ‘not-a-question’. “And yes I am. I’m one of the new coders.”

“Wow that’s so great, me too. Very nice to meet you Zoey.” Max said. Zoey immediately went back to reading, feeling satisfied with the interaction. Max, however, didn’t seem to be finished talking.

“Reading?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Zoey replied, never taking her eyes off the screen.

“What?”

“You probably wouldn’t know it.” Zoey said, wondering why his incessant questioning wasn’t annoying her like it normally would.

“Try me.” Max said, leaning forward.

“It’s a really obscure sci-fi series called _Outer Bounds_.”

“You’re kidding! I love _Outer Bounds_. How do you like it?” Max asked.

“Oh, I’ve read them all, this is just a re-read. I’m currently on chapter nine of book four.”

“Oh, so the Cromonious Warlords haven’t taken over the city of Bayit yet.” Max rattled off from memory, impressing Zoey as she gave him a look of surprise.

“Wow. That was very specific.”

“I’ve read them a few times too.” Max said, trying to hide the flush of pink now on his cheeks from his geek-out moment. “I could give you page numbers, but that would just be showing off.” He joked, earning a genuine laugh from Zoey.

They talked a little more after that, her book and podcast seemingly forgotten. Zoey didn’t seem to realize how much time had passed, until they were interrupted by someone coming off the elevator.

“Attention everyone! Would those who are here for the coder orientation please gather over by the elevator.” A seemingly harmless man in a fedora smiled as Zoey and Max walked over. “My name is Glen and I will be guiding you through your experience today.” Glen said with a bow, revealing his skinny ponytail.

“That is not the type of hipster I expected to find working here.” Max whispered, causing another chuckle to erupt from Zoey.

“Hey, try to keep the nervous talking to a minimum. We might miss something important.” Zoey joked right back. She was relieved when Max let out a chuckle of his own; her jokes weren’t always appreciated or understood.

“We’ll start with a tour, then there will be a small luncheon, followed by an orientation speech by none other than Joan Bennett. Then you get your official floor assignments.” Glen continued.

“Is it bad that the part of that I’m most excited for is the luncheon.” Max whispered as the group headed to the elevators.

“More than listening to and/or possibly meeting Joan Bennett? I’ve followed her career since she was at Google. The woman is a living legend.”

“And I bet you, I could work ten feet away from her office and she would still get my name wrong every single day. Probably never even get that lucky though.” Max sneered as the elevator doors closed.

They were then led by Glen on a floor by floor tour of the company, with Zoey and Max sharing snide comments and banter on each and every one.

_Floor Two_

“It’s going to take me a while to get used to all the interactive furniture.”

“You mean you don’t have an egg-shaped isolation chair at home? And here I thought we were getting along so well.”

_Floor Four_

“Is that a nest?”

“I honestly have no response to that. I will say that as a child I had a very valid fear of Big Bird, so this is not sitting well with me.”

_Floor Six_

“Why is this floor decorated differently than all the other ones – I feel like we stepped into an episode of the _Twilight Zone_.”

“Let’s just hope the pig nose people keep out of sight. I’d be okay with the little girl who turns people into dolls though, I think I could take her.”

* * *

The luncheon took place on the roof that was being converted into a garden, so it was a mess. Comprised of minimal appetizers and sandwiches on one folding table with zero chairs, Zoey began to wonder how much the company budget was – and if that would be reflected her future earnings.

“Seriously? No pigs in a blanket?” She complained, lacklusterly placing something from the tray on her plate.

“But it’s the superior small party food. Spring rolls just don’t give you the same feeling.”

“Exactly.” Zoey said shooting Max a smile. It amazed her how at ease she felt with him. Her nerves from earlier were substantially lessened. He got her jokes, liked her books, and was just as neurotic – if not more so – than she was. Though they were very different in many ways, Zoey was fond of Max and looked forward to working with him.

As the luncheon came to a close, Glen rounded up everyone and took them to the fourth floor for the Joan Bennett speech. As they stepped off the elevator, both Zoey and Max looked around in awe. They were home.

“This floor is officially my favorite.” Zoey said.

“Me too. The nest here doesn’t frighten me as much as the other one did.”

“Oh my god … Max! Look … look over there.” Zoey said, trying to be nonchalant. Max whipped his head around to look in the direction she gestured, with Zoey immediately smacking his arm. “Be cool.” She whispered low.

“Did you get possessed in the last thirty seconds.”

“It is TOBIN BATRA. He is a legend on all the hacking backchannels!”

“Yeah, I’ve heard of him.” Max replied unimpressed. “Call me a boy scout, even though I was never officially sworn in, but I don’t believe in using your abilities for evil.”

“His skills are off the chart. You’re really telling me that if you didn’t have an ability that no one else had, you wouldn’t use it? At least a little bit to your advantage?”

“No, I would not.” Max said, holding the conference room door open for her. As Zoey walked through, she couldn’t help but think how Max was quickly becoming one of her favorite people ever.

Silence washed over the room as Joan Bennett walked in and stood in front of them. Zoey tried to hide crazy eyes, or any other physical evidence of her excitement.

“Look at you all. So young, so talented – I hope.” Joan began. “Welcome to SPRQ Point. Here, we thrive on not only the next big idea, but the hard work and dedication it takes to get it done. So, if for a while you feel abused or overworked, just remember it’s the system itself. Even I had to start somewhere – and _this_ is your somewhere.”

Zoey felt invigorated with every word. She could already tell there was so much she had to learn from this woman.

After Joan finished inspiring/scaring everyone – it was time to find out floor assignments.

“Next up, the fourth floor. These individuals will work under me directly. I’ll let that soak in for a minute.” Joan said, before going back to reading her list.

Zoey and Max shared a look.

“I don’t know which I’m more scared of – working for Joan or that sixth floor.” Max said, and Zoey was proud to now know … that was his nervous talking setting in.

“Zoey Clarke….” Joan read, causing Zoey to get inwardly excited. “Max Richman …” Max’s reaction was more external, letting out a long breath and leaning back in his chair.

“So, you’re not scared of working for Joan anymore?” Zoey asked as she and Max left the conference room and wandered around their new workspace.

“Oh no she still very much intimidates me. But I figure, here I’ll at least have a friend.” Max said, resting his hands on the chair of an empty desk as Zoey walked to the one directly across from where Max was standing.

“A friend huh?” Zoey asked as she sat on the desk, swinging her legs as she looked over at him.

“Well I don’t know what you were doing all day – but I was cultivating friendship.” Max said, taking a seat in the chair and spinning back and forth.

“We can totally be friends. But I just need you to complete a quick verbal questionnaire first. You ready?”

“Bring it.”

“Okay, question 1. Do you like coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Fancy coffee or straight to the point coffee?”

“I drink it black. Wait was that my second question or just part of the first…”

“Question 2. What is your Hogwarts house?”

“Hufflepuff and proud. And it tracks because I’m a total foodie.”

“Question 3. What is your favorite quote from The Princess Bride?”

“Everything Mandy Patinkin says is gold, but I think I’ll have to go with ‘Never go in against a Sicilian when death is on the line.”

“Honestly that one was a freebie – that entire movie is quotable.”

“Andre the Giant the world lost you too soon.” Max said, trying not to get emotional.

“Mhmm.” Zoey said nodding in agreement. “Okay, final question. Why did you come sit by me earlier today? There were like a million places you could have sat down.”

“Out of all the busy people, you were just so steady. Also, everyone else gave me a dirty look when I walked by. You just totally ignored me, which was an improvement.” Max smiled and it was contagious. She found it so nice that for once, someone noticed her. Zoey hopped off the desk to give him the results of her ‘questionnaire’.

“Okay. The results are in … drumroll please.” Zoey smiled even wider when Max immediately complied, tapping his hands on his thighs. “Max, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.” She lifted her hand for a high five, and Max was more than happy to get out of his chair to give it to her.

“You wanna go get some real food?” Max suggested.

“Yes – I’m starving.”

“I think there was a Thai place across the street.” Zoey immediately agreed and they made their way back to the elevator.

“Hey Zoey?”

“Yes Max?”

“Would you say that desk where I was sitting was about ten feet from Joan’s office over there?”

“Inconceivable!” Zoey mimicked as she pressed the button on the elevator.

They both laughed, and as they stood side by side in the elevator – Zoey knew nothing would be the same again. She had a friend.

_In the end I wanna be standing,_

_At the beginning,_

_With you._


End file.
